The Trip
The Trip is the fourth episode of season 2 and the 12th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on September 4th, 2016. Plot The episode begins at 6 o'clock in the morning at the main underground station of Bàrcinon where Kimberly will make an excursion with the team of the house of the reality-show. They're preparing to leave, when Karla comes to inform her that she'll also take a trip with her school course. Kimberly asks where they're going, and Karla says that first, they'll go by underground to Mardit, capital of "Espània", and then they'll go to Librit, capital of "Portugània". Kimberly says: "I made your same route when I was your age, all the students of the Traball school make this trip, but you'll miss my excursion in Parit and other more fun places". Karla says: "Are you sure that I won't go to Parit one day? Maybe I'll visit the whole Frànnia sooner than you think". Kimberly says: "If you want to compare yourself to us, it's going to be difficult for you…" and takes a underground line 10 train which will take all the team of the house to Parit. When the train is gone, Karla takes a line 12 train to go to school, she also has an excursion. When Karla arrives at school, she finds her boyfriend, who greets her by kissing her. Karla's boyfriend says he finds her a little weird, and Karla says: "My sister will never change". When the class has already met, the teacher comes to take them all to the underground station, to take the line 13 which will take the whole class to Mardit, capital of the country "Espània". When they've already taken a train, Karla tells her boyfriend that she recognises that she has a bit of jealousy towards her sister, but she has to make her life and one day the two girls will live apart, in their own homes. Then she says: "With you, in our own house, you and I alone…" and the boy blushes. A friend of Karla, who is sitting behind the couple, says: "How beautiful…", after listening to them. Karla says: "Shut up!". Meanwhile, on another train, Kimberly is with her team travelling to Parit, and is being recorded all the time by the television of Frànnia. When they arrive at Parit, Kimberly says: "Finally, some air!", and begins to enjoy the city. The director says that this city is huge, as big as Bàrcinon, but the monuments and the most important part of the city is near the river which divides the city in two, because the city is on a very long isthmus, and the river divides the isthmus into two parts. In Mardit, Karla is once again thinking about her sister, thinking that she'll be enjoying more than she could enjoy, and that she has all the television of a country recording her. Her boyfriend asks her if she would feel better if she was there with her sister, and Karla says that she doesn't know, she only knows it because she isn't there. And the class continues the visit through the streets of the city, seeing its most important monuments. Karla's teacher says: "Have you enjoyed the city of the centre of the Bèrtika peninsula? Well, now we'll take the train again to go to the next and final destination: Librit, capital of Portugània. I have the certainty that you'll like it too". Karla tells her boyfriend: "Did you like the city?", he replies: "Yes, and what do you say?" and Karla ends up answering: "I'd like to visit a city on Earth, like Barcelona. That's a pleasure that I share with my sister Kimberly, and also, she surpasses me in this pleasure". And everybody in the class takes the underground to go to the next destination. Meanwhile, in Parit, the director says: "Those who would like to take a trip to the south of the country, will take the train with me when I'll have the tickets". Kimberly wants to go, and the director accepts that she comes, but there are other people who will have priority, and if there's no place, she'll stay. Kimberly understands it. Karla and her class go to Librit, and the teacher says they have an hour to visit the city alone, but they must go in groups of two or more people. Karla will go with her boyfriend, and says: "We're going to visit the city, I think this will be more beautiful than the previous one". The couple starts walking, when she receives a call from Kimberly, who tells her that she's on a train and goes with two more people to the south of the country, when the isthmus ends and the great continent begins. Then she says that she apologises for what she has said before, and says that sometimes she can't avoid being like that. Karla says that Kimberly is her older sister and sometimes sees her as a role model, and they've lived many adventures together because together they can do many things. Kimberly says: "Such as entering forbidden places". And she hangs up the call. Karla and her boyfriend continue their walk through the city. After the trip to the south of the country Frànnia, the three people who were in this extension of the trip join with the rest of the team and the television cameras in the station of Parit, and all the team returns to the house. Kimberly says that at least, when she was in the south of the country Frànnia, there were no television cameras recording her, and she says that she recognises that she's getting tired of having so many cameras overwhelming her. The team arrives at the Bàrcinon station, and Kimberly meets Karla and her boyfriend. The three decide to make another visit to the secret facilities of the mountain, and this time they'll show them to Karla's boyfriend. Karla's boyfriend says he doesn't know if taking control of the officers who are watching will serve now that they know all their tricks, but Karla says they'll think of some plan, and they can plan it on the way. Karla's boyfriend says he doesn't know why the two girls have so much interest in those facilities. The three of them go by underground to Tarràkonon, and then they go up the mountain on foot. When they arrive at the facilities of the Federation Starfleet, they find that everything has been destroyed and there's nothing left of it, that is to say, someone has removed all the high-tech computers and devices from there, and Kimberly believes that the Federation Starfleet doesn't want them to discover more about the original timeline and their origins. Karla says that maybe they should forget about all the information they saw, but Kimberly says that she thinks Admiral 21 wants them to know, even if the Federation Starfleet stops them. Karla says: "How do you know with such certainty what Admiral 21 wants? Your link could only be possible with a fusion, like a mind meld. Did he make you a mind meld?" and quickly Kimberly says no, but she's right when she says there might be a link, but she doesn't know where it comes from. Karla proposes to return home. In the house of the reality-show, the director tells Kimberly that the sisters' time that she asked him to be with Karla has lasted too long, and the viewers want to be informed of everything that happens in the house. Kimberly says she tried to go fast, and the director says that in the contract she signed several things, and among them was that television always knows where she is. Kimberly says she understands, and goes to her room. Then, the director takes a strange communicator similar to a mobile phone but different and with a lid, opens the lid and tells someone that he believes that the people they're looking for are Kimberly and her sister Karla. Then Yusma appears in an unknown place, and says that he has received the message and tells the director of the house to watch all their movements. The director says he'll do what Yusma wants, and the message ends. Then Yusma tells Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse that they have to prevent this information from reaching the hands of Regent Andrea, Mirror Universe's İhi says that surely she already knows it but still doesn't want to do anything, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:El viatge es:El viaje fr:Le voyage gl:A viaxe it:Il viaggio pt:A viagem ro:Călătoria ru:Путешествие